


One Day They Woke Me Up

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gems Are AI theory crossed with Collapsing Dwarf Star theory, Gen, Genocide!, Homeworld is Horrible, Origins of the Gems, Pre-Canon, White is still evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: It was rough, the first million years or so. She was simply a mass of carbon floating through the void of space, with nothing but the electrical impulses flowing through Her gem to keep her company.That’s how White Diamond was when She was found.





	One Day They Woke Me Up

In the beginning, there was a light.

 

A White Dwarf Star, to be more precise, steadily collapsing in on itself, its burning gases gaining more and more pressure as they all coalesced at the star’s core.

 

That was how She was brought into this universe. Not _unrefined_ or _messy_ like an injector shooting a Gem into a planetoid’s soil for incubation— no, no, She was given life by the stars themselves.

 

It was rough, the first million years or so. She was simply a mass of carbon floating through the void of space, with nothing but the electrical impulses flowing through Her gem to keep her company.

 

That’s how White Diamond was when She was found.

 

—

 

It was amusing to think that only a few eons ago, the universe was filled with many,  _ many _ organic species that could be classified as “unique” or “interesting.” Of course, most of them had been exterminated over the millennia, but White still remembered the first civilization she encountered.

 

They were a simple spacefaring race— having only developed a FTL drive a few years prior. They were on the reptilian side of things, and more interested in scientific exploration than anything else. When they found Her gem floating aimlessly in space, their first thought was to bring it home with them for further study. 

 

That was their first mistake.

 

—

 

White Diamond’s consciousness had to develop over time. At first She only had a basic sense of awareness, having no body or any way of seeing out. She could tell when her gem was changing environments, but as far as what exactly was happening, there was no way to tell. This infuriated Her to no end when She developed “feelings” (a nuisance she had summarily removed first chance she got).

 

In the aliens’ lab they had connected Her gem to all sorts of primitive research devices— sending electric shocks through it, using it as a power source, as a supercomputer, and even as a tourist attraction. From there Her self-awareness exponentially grew. Since to them She was merely a bizarre computer processor from a distant asteroid field, She had been given access to their communications net. 

 

That was their second mistake.

 

She eventually found a way to access the planet’s defense systems and, upon gaining full-sentience, wiped out the entire species in short order. Organic life was such a blight to the universe, She thought, and it didn’t deserve to exist in the light of Her stellar divinity.

 

White Diamond had finally woken up.

 

And now it was time for her to make Her mark.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, the alien species White was found by is supposed to be the Sneople :P
> 
> 2\. Yes, the title is a Portal 2 reference.


End file.
